Un día para recordar
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Wallace West visita Smallville debido a un objetivo fijado por su amigo Batman. Así que pide permiso para quedarse en la granja Kent. Sin imaginarse que descubriría un secreto que no se imaginó de una rubia llamada Kara Kent.


Fic, ahora es turno de Wally West y Kara Kent, los protagonistas, es un mundo de smallville, pero con la intervención de Flash! sin duda un fic entretenido, disfruten! Fic dedicado a mi Kara Kent :) y a todos los que leen. Reviews are love!.

* * *

**-UN DIA PARA RECORDAR-**

Hace más de un mes que estaba en ese lugar llamado Villa Chica, hace más de un mes que tenia que vigilar a un granjero de nombre Clark Kent, ya que Wally se sentía en deuda con Bruce y ciertamente queria ayudarle en lo que fuese para recompensar todo lo que el joven de Gotham hacía por él, puesto que si bien es cierto que Wally era un chico algo rebelde e independiente, en el ambito familiar (y un poco del económico) necesitaba una persona quien estuviese dando su apoyo aunque siempre se mostrara frío y a veces no expresara más de lo que su rostro decía o como mejor podria descibirlo Wally "Una mueca de soberana seriedad... _Y un poco de aburrimiento" _ Claro esto ultimo no solía decirlo pues, no era que le temiera a Bruce Wayne.. o solo un poco, pero más allá de temerle veía un hermano mayor en él.

¿Porque vigilaba a Clark Kent? Facil, el objetivo de Bruce al conocer a Clark era estar al tanto, él mismo, del granjero de Villa chica, claro, después de haber descubierto el poder del granjero Kent que demostró este alguna vez que lograron verse y desde ese día Bruce no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Clark como para convencerse de que era un buen tipo. Wallace al preguntar insistentemente de que se trataba su 'misión' se enteró de que buscaba mantener vigilado al muchacho (Para esto Bruce ya había cedido a contarle a Wally lo que sucedía) y como Wally consideró esto como Trabajo + Diversión Wallace West, hizo méritos para que su amigo le dejara encargarse de ello y quitarle un poco de peso y una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse aunque seguramente Wayne ya sabía que ahora en lugar de cuidar a uno.. tendria que mantenerse al tanto de lo que Clark y TAMBIÉN Wally hicieran.

El joven de encantadores ojos verdes se encontraba posado justamente en la salida del granero, Lois Lane, una simpática chica pero de curioso caracter, habia conseguido convencer a Clark para que dejara a Wally hospedarse en la granja, prometiendo Wally ayudar en las labores de esta para poder pagar el tiempo de estancia en el lugar. El joven Kent accedió a que Wallace se quedara en la granja Kent y desde el día de su llegada había permanecido ahí, aunque claro, no podía negar que de vez en cuando se daba sus escapadas a Metrópolis.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron al reflejarse lo que veía contra estos, si cualquier persona lo viese podría jurar que un destello lleno de vida inundó la mirada del hombre más rápido sobre la tierra en aquellos momentos; el asi era, alguien optimista, sencillo y noble que con tan solo verle era capaz de contagiar sin ninguna explicación unas increibles ganas de ver la vida con mayor entusiasmo.

Era a pleno día, un color llamativo y lleno de vida color celeste llenaba el cielo y solo unas cuantas nubes se cruzaban por el enorme mar azul, reiteró que nadie estuviese viéndole, quería guardar precauciones pues no buscaba que su habilidad fuese descubierta, entonces al verificar que no había nadie observándolo... Emprendió una carrera contra el mismísimo viento, el cual movia las hojas de los prados pero no llegaban a moverse tanto como cuando el chico rojo pasaba entre estos, dejando ver nadamás que un rayo de luz roja producto de la playera colorada que portaba aquella tarde y dejando sentir solo una ráfaga de viento la cual lograba hacer que cayeran unas cuantas manzanas de un árbol cercano, era impresionante a los ojos de cualquiera, pero para el.. ese lapso de tiempo era solo un juego de niños, disfrutar del aroma a campo, el viento acariciando su rostro, extrañaba correr, extrañaba sentir la adrenalina, la velocidad, sus pies moverse tan rápido hasta por fin sentir su corazón agitarse, después de haber dado varias vueltas por los alrededores, en un segundo o tal vez dos, regresó a la puerta del granero pero para la sorpresa de Wally, alguien más estaba ahi y había visto 'el espectáculo' de un par de segundos antes.

Una chica de cabellos dorados, sedosos y medio ondulados se encontraba de pie frente a el, mirándolo estupefacta con los labios entreabiertos pero sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra, su cabello se había meneado un poco con la fuerza del aire al momento en que Wally frenó de golpe frente a ella. Kara Kent, la prima de Clark no sabía si en verdad había visto lo que sus ojos captaron o era simplemente un momento de lo mas aburrido en el que su mente no podia evitar vagar en ideas locas o quizas.. escenas que en realidad no sucedieron.. _En verdad Wally?..._ Frunció el entrecejo y ladeó un poco el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna por un instante, Wally observaba fijamente a Kara, a los ojos, implorando que eso no fuese verdad, que ella no hubiese descubierto su secreto, su habilidad, puesto que no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella, no quería que lo viese como alguien mentiroso que le ocultó cosas puesto que el había aprendido a llevarse bien(eso si, no podia evitar a veces comportarse algo 'ido' al estar a su lado) pero también le importaba el no fallar en la facil tarea que Bruce le asignó.

-Kara.. yo, puedo explicarlo.. - Atinó a decir mirándola a los ojos aún, sin embargo en su rostro se formó una mueca de preocupación, que alguien más se enterara de sus poderes no era algo sencillo, el mismo Batman le advirtió el no relacionarse con las personas que viven con Clark, nisiquiera con el mismo Clark, pero.. era algo tarde para hacerle caso pues poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se había encariñado con ellos.

-¿Porqué motivo no me dijiste que tenías esa habilidad?- Preguntó ella aun sin saber como reaccionar realmente, todo sucedió en un segundo y nisiquiera se le había venido a la mente el reprocharle algo.

-En.. en verdad no es nada sencillo decirle a alguien "Oye! soy tan rápido que hago a la luz comer el polvo" -Bromea sin tener idea si era apropiado en ese momento meter alguna broma entre la situación algo 'curiosa' por no decir incómoda que se sentía.

Kara poco a poco va mostrando una sonrisa sutil la cual se hace más notable conforme pasan los segundos.

-No te estoy juzgando.. no tengo porqué -Mantuvo la sonrisa y esta vez una expresión comprensiva aparecio en el rostro de Kara, mostrando confianza a Wally.

Se sorprendió más y alzó mucho las cejas, ¿Ella no se molestó? nisiquiera tuvo señal alguna de querer molestarse, si no al contrario, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y Wally no pudo hacer más que sonreir de costado, aliviado al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

-Y... ¿Como es que puedes correr tan rápido?- Dijo la rubia tomando del brazo a Wally, guiándolo afuera del granero, para comenzar a caminar a su lado por alrededor de los prados.

Wally aun no se sentía del todo tranquilo, ella le tomó del brazo, simplemente no pudo evitar ocultarselo, ella era alguien que poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y en verdad agradecia que ella no se hubiese molestado por ocultarle algo tan importante como eso. -Fue cuando era un niño... mi tío trabajaba en su laboratorio y debido a unos químicos terminé obteniendo la supervelocidad... un accidente pero trato de aprovechar esta habilidad para hacer cosas de provecho- Explicó tranquilo aunque algo íncomodo, no sabia si era por tener que pensar en alguien más a quien confiarle su secreto o si se trataba del dulce aroma del Shampoo de Kara que le hacia desconcentrarse.

-Comprendo..- Kara creyó que le incomodaba así que se limitó a asentir, sonrió.

Wally le sonrió también. -¿Puedes guardar mi secreto?- preguntó con las cejas alzadas, esperando espectante la respuesta de Kara.

-Cuenta con ello -Respondió asintiendo y soltándole del brazo lentamente -Todos necesitamos un confidente -Levanta su mano mostrando la palma a la altura de su rostro- Prometido -

-Gracias.. es un alivio..- Admitió sonriendo y tomándole de la mano para jugar con la mano de Kara en un principio y así después guiarla hacia dentro de la casa de los Kent, pero soltándole de la mano antes de entrar pues no quería que Clark le corriera a patadas por coquetar con su prima.

Hace 5 minutos que Kara y Wally habían salido del cine, estaban en Metrópolis, ¿Porque se encontraban ahi?, obviamente la respuesta más facil era que Wally como todo chico inquieto no era de quedarse un fin de semana en casa, asi que habia decidido, despues de alguna que otra vacilación, el invitar a Kara al cine, apenas podían caminar de lo mucho que habían comido, las palomitas de maiz definitivamente tenían algo adictivo segun Wally y ahora simplemente los dos chicos se encontraban vagando por las ya poco traficadas calles de Metrópolis, de noche solo las luces de la ciudad era lo que mas abundaba.

-Pues.. yo prefiero más las películas de acción, muchos golpes y bang bang - Opinó Wally esperando al semáforo en rojo que detuviera a los autos y les indicara que podían cruzar la calle; cuando finalmente el semáforo cambió para el peatón a verde, Wally empredió junto a Kara(a quien el habia decidido tomarle de la mano nuevamente) el camino para cruzar la calle pero algo llamó la atención del chico, era el sonido del motor de un auto el cual al parecer no pretendía hacer el alto en el rojo del semáforo. El auto(el cual Wally identificó como una camioneta) venia a proyectarse contra ellos si no se movian rápido, así Wally tomó con la mayor suavidad posible a Kara, cargándola y sosteniéndola en brazos, corrió hacia la acera y la posó en un lugar que el consideraba seguro, volteó a mirar la camioneta el cual por poco y les aplasta a los dos, el chico de tez bronceada frunció el entrecejo a modo de desaprobación.

-Creo que necesitan volver a presentar el examen de conducir definitivamente -Exclamó antes de correr lo más rápido posible hacia la camioneta, se sostuvo de uno de los costados de la camioneta y abrio la puerta para así mirar hacia dentro, al parecer el grupo de chicos que aproximadamente eran 4 acababan de darse un buen servicio en un banco. Wally tenia que actuar y simplemente hizo lo que creyó correcto, noqueó a uno y forcejeo contra otro que traía un arma logrando quitársela y arrojándola hacia fuera de la camioneta, el otro era el conductor quien trataba de tirarlo meneando la camioneta en zig zag por la avenida, y el otro el copiloto que trataba dispararle a Wally pero que debido al movimiento de la camioneta no lograba dar en el blanco. Después de deshacerse de los otros dos restantes Wally tuvo que pasarse al asiento del frente de la camioneta para tratar de controlar el vehículo, el cual estaba lleno de dolares y de un trío de rufianes(menos uno que era el conductor quien se había arrojado de la camioneta en marcha después del forcejeo) que logró noquear.

A la velocidad que iba era imposible controlar la camioneta, y él ya se veia aplastado entre el muro de la avenida y el vehículo asi que cuando vió que era caso perdido solo alcanzó a colocar sus brazos frente a su rostro para tratar de resultar lo menos herido posible. procurando cubrirse, y casi en el segundo en el que la camioneta se estrellaba, Wally cerró los ojos y de ponto sintió un tirón muy fuerte hacia delante, como si esta se hubiese detenido de golpe. Abrió los ojos y frente al vidrio pudo observar a Kara, con las manos extendidas, sosteniendo la camioneta.

Al parecer ese día era un día especial, Wally mostró la misma expresión en el rostro que la expresión de Kara cuando descubrió su secreto, sin embargo ahora los papeles se habían invertido y el joven West no sabía exactamente como actuar pues estaba realmente sorprendido, ¡Kara detuvo con sus propias manos la camioneta!.

-Heeeey!- Dijo el chico a modo de reproche, aunque con una mueca que mezclaba muchas emociones, entre ellas confusión,curiosidad, duda, sorpresa y diversión. -Creo que estamos a mano- Comentó sonriendo de costado para después bajar de la camioneta. No cabía duda que ella le había tomado por sorpresa y finalmente había comprendido que sintió ella al verle correr. -y... ¿Como obtuviste la superfuerza?- Preguntó negando levemente y buscando entre sus bolsillos su movil para así anunciar de forma anónima a la policia que por alguna extraña razón un grupo de criminales se quedaron dormidos en su camioneta al intentar huír del lugar de los hechos...


End file.
